


He Who Becomes Not the Hero nor Villain

by Azurame_Neve, Heather Rumi (Azurame_Neve)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Psycho-Pass, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, One-Shots, messy timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Heather%20Rumi
Summary: Society doesn't always does what's right. That's exactly why we ourselves, must live virtuous lives.There was a loud crash, someone was screaming by his ears and all he could do was watch.Isn't it just like using a knife for cooking? It has nothing to do with good or bad, it's there for us to accept and use it.Watch as he does, the boy then realized. The world's truth is never a true justice, it's just something Humans came up with to let their conscious be free.Bounded by revenge and those who are lost and no more, he could not move. Not now, but maybe if he was pulled by the right person.
Kudos: 4





	He Who Becomes Not the Hero nor Villain

_"Have you ever seen it happen?"_

There was a boy. A boy isolated by his peers and family. No one was there to accept the person who was just, simply, him. He who was unique, said to be a genius, was what made him isolated. God gave him a gift, to be unique, to be powerful, to be strong. However, no matter how strong a person can become, it doesn't mean that he is happy. 

_"That the peaceful times you remembered, are all but lies."_

The reason why he was isolated wasn't as petty as because of his appearance, not because of his family background, but just because of a trifle thing which is just himself 

Because he was better than most. Because although he was smart and rich with money from his parents, his parents were always away. He was always alone because his peers felt suffocating to be beside a genius, a talent that they could never be. 

Really, just to prove that this world isn't unfair, God gave him a power. A power that makes him unable to go back to how he was. He was no longer a human, he was more than a human. 

~~He became God~~

To this unbalanced world, he told himself. Thus, he took action. He moved, not forward or backwards, he just wanted balance. The balance he believes that would make him less lonely, and perhaps, satisfying for once. 

~~Years later, all there is beneath the man's mask of a smile is just a lonely boy who just wants to have someone to talk to him. Even if it's by force, even if they had any ulterior motives. Anyone-~~

_"From the bunch of children you all were, only one person was left to face this cruel, unfair world."_

As he flips through his memories all of his parallel worlds, he tries to find something. He wanted to find peace, a sense of belonging. He wanted to be a normal person that God never allowed because he was given a special privilege. 

Just because the world did him wrong, he knew it was wrong. It was wrong of him to think that he could obtain happiness after destroying the world. It was wrong of him to think the world would change. As he destroyed worlds one after another, the more he couldn't feel. This world with it's common senses, everything was wrong to him. Soon, nothing made sense anymore. 

The burning world in his lavender eyes, he realized it. God made him a genius, just so he became crazy, just for the sake of destroying this stupid world. 

People were screaming around him, some were begging, others were cursing. However, nothing would enter his ears. His sides were empty, as the fire mercilessly burns everything. He couldn't help but laugh. 

_"That's the cruelty of this world,"_

That was when she found him, and really. He felt the peace he had never experienced, even when he had memories and experiences from the hundred and thousands of parallel worlds. 

Like a spring fairy, she was here to signal his cold reign is to be over. She was here, with a white cape flowing behind him, like an angel as she spoke to him. 

Hands warm as she held onto his, ‘It's been a while since anyone held my hands, not out of fear.’ He mused, as she looked at him with a smile like she's pitying him but with no resentments. 

"Please, you have to stop. You know you have to," She tells him with a smile so sad and desperate with worry. _Worry not for her but for him._

To be honest, he's flattered. He felt pampered, he chuckled at her. He really, _really_ want to thank her for her effort, even if it's to save her own people. 

The bright blue eyes that seemed like jewels in the darkest night, her smile as warm as the heater. He felt completely happy but with a mind set on destruction and when all the sins and blood he stained himself with but-. _He couldn't_. He just cannot turn back and walks beside her like he didn't destroy so much worlds. 

He put a hand on her head, deep down in him. He really wants to thank her, pat her head and tell her that he'd stop but-

As the light was gone from her eyes, he knew he had really sinned. He really dropped at the pit bottom to never return.

As the blood and sins chained him down, it was like a bird in a cage. He couldn't escape the fate he had put himself in, so he indulged in them. The guilt of his sins, he dived deeper into the red sea of blood. Drowning down all the emotions he ever have left as it chew him in and gobbles him as if he was a sponge. Waiting for someone to pick him up, wring him dry and leave him be free from this misery. 

_"Remember that, my dear baby boy."_

A miracle happened. It really did. 

Out of the many parallel worlds, so many have come to take his life but none had ever succeeded except for him. The reckless boss who depended on his younger self to fight him. He who is the ones who are experiences always takes the right and precise moves, however when it comes down to the end. 

It was the boy who had a fire burning in his eyes that could make this happen. The resolve to put everything back to how it was, he who is determined to go back to the peaceful past with everyone he holds dearest. He was determined to give back to the peace that was originally in this world's hand. The boy with fire in his eyes, he made everything go his way. 

Within the fire, he realized that it wasn't as painful as he imagined it would be. This is his end, the end of the befitting title of a villain that he put on himself. 

_"You must destroy everything, then only can you correct this world."_

As the world rebuilds itself, every wrong thing he did was reversed. As if they never happened. 

The ugly smiles, the words that held no single meaning. Everything was gone, as he stood now, the sea was blue and the skies are bluer. 

In the end, he was standing alone, with nowhere to go. 

* * *

_"Everyone has something they want. Some wants their peace to last forever, some never wants to change. They are afraid that once they do, everything they have now will all be gone. The peace, happiness, and everything that seem to overflow their hearts."_

"The peace I want," He mutters to himself, wearing military clothes that is a perfect fit on himself. He laughed bitterly, staring down as the mindless giant walking around. 

He looks at the poor doctor who lost his wife. 

_"When some things are gone, they are forever lost. Sometimes, losing something will bring a better start. However, the pain of losing something, is ever so painful that you'd feel like you're dying. Like a scar that will never fade."_

The woman who told him this, never changed. Even if her appearance changed, he remembers her very essence. Her unwavering eyes, once brown is now golden, her soul as strong as steel. Her smile as bright as she tells him, “You don’t need to be great…”

_Once upon a very long time ago, perhaps his time have yet to even exist, but it did happen._

_Within the world where everything was judged by a system, there was nothing that can never and will not change the system's mind until they met her. She was a force to be reckoned with._

_Donned with a cute baby face, she faced the systen's truth with wide clear eyes that are willing to fight for the justice that have no actual values that would mean anything to the current society._

_As she promised, until the very end, she fought fir what she believed. Determination never wavering, even in the face of him as the villain who went havoc and even killing her friends but, no matter how much she wants to save him and capture him._

_His fate as a villain, ~~Makishima~~ was to be ended by the hands of a certain someoen who bites justice much too hard, too obessed with to stop until his revenged was fulfilled. _

At the face of everyone, she who is now his mother would always mutter the same words, as if reciting a script that was set in stone.

“Why does he have to be better than everyone else? Just look at him, don’t you see how cute he is?” She says, eyes whining bright as if she has a plan in mind.

The woman with strong-willed golden eyes, Carla stares at him, a smile on her face as she whispers softly, “He is my sweet, sweet baby boy.”

Carla tightens her grip on her precious one and only baby, “Thus, he is enough for the world. Even if he's not speacial,”

**_"He is not a Hero, nor is he a villain."_ **

_All he wants is just-_

The boy who was said to be many people, the boy who is meant to be a villain, the boy who has knowledge no others would have, the boy who has a power that all man would fight over but all the boy was just a simple kid who was unfortunate enough to be blessed ~~cursed~~ with said power.

_~~Be free in Peace~~ _

* * *

_“They say that God gave us dreams so that we can change, but really, it's all but a game.”_

"Why?" The man, Grisha Yaegar asked him. 

Eren Kruger is now his current name, he nods to himself and told him the things that are necessary. 

However, when Grisha asked again, “Who is… Mikasa and Armin?”

Kruger looks at Grisha, pretending to be shock, before looking up the skies, “I wonder…” 

Smiling as he injected the liquid into the man. He looks at the giant, slowly walking towards him. He looks up the skies, “I wonder whose memories those are,” 

One, two, three... there was a beginning with many people, but not everyone got their very happy ends. 

Quote to his previous memories, “There's no way a horror story could ever get a happy end!”

* * *

_“Working hard sometimes won't bring the results you want so badly. ”_

Sometimes, talent is a very cruel thing to present. It’s unforgiving. Too much power makes a man become weak, because power means changes.

Sometimes, more than it should, changes are bad things. 

"Eren! Eren! Wake up!" 

Blinking awake to the name he's used to now, he blinks back the memories of the distant future. He turn and still finds it weird to see green eyes reflected into those shiny grey ones. 

"Mikasa," He acknowledges her, who looked at him worried like the once upon a time certain blue-eyed fairy, she asked him, "Why are you crying?"

"...It's nothing, just a biological reaction," He replied, chuckling at her pout. 

"That again, you spend too much time with Armin," Mikasa, the girl who looked so much like the fairy he once failed, pouts as she passes him a basket of wood sticks. 

“Yes, yes. Let’s go back then,” Eren is his current name now, he nodded and walked with his memories, of doing this for dozen and dozen of times that makes him feel sick in the stomach. 

* * *

“ _There’s nowhere to hide in this ugly yet plain world.”_

“Why do you like white orchids so much, Eren?” The blond boy with bright blue eyes asks when they go through a flower book. 

Armin Arlert.

_‘It reminds me of who I really am’_ is what he wants to say but instead. 

“Aren’t they pretty? As pure as white snow,” Eren grins at the confused Armin. 

Armin was Eren’s friend, a bit weak since he has a fragile body but is always strong-willed. Almost like the boy with fire in his eyes, as he is determined for his own goals. 

**_However, when the wall breaks, there was nothing left for them but death and death._ **

Eren laughed, “Reiner was right.” 

Armin and Mikasa only looked at him in worry, while his mother, for the first time ever was alive after the break of Wall Maria.

His mother, Carla looked at him with a soft sigh before smacking his forehead, “It's too early, honey!”

Grisha was still not seen, but both the mother and son duo was sure to see him again. 

After that night where things have finally began to run, the pieces are all gathered. The story is starting, once more.

Eren told them, unlike how he did in his past memories. He told them, that what awaits them are only death. Byakuran gained the power to be here because the original Eren exchanged his soul for him. 

A few times ago, Eren made a promise with the devil with a blood oath.

**_If only he had power,_** Eren told himself, that he wishes for more power. 

**_If only he could change this world- Not to gain freedom. Not to save anybody, but to rescue themselves from this cruelty._ **

Hence, Eren paid a price, to get a power he doesn't really know if he wants or not. 


End file.
